Selfish
by Sakanda
Summary: In which the boys play video games, Yamamoto tries to figure out Gokudera's feelings, and Gokudera gets completely pwn'd. Yamamoto/Gokudera


**Title:** Selfish

**Fandom:** KH Reborn

**Pairing:** Yamamoto/Gokudera

**Words:** 1,967

**Rating:** PG-13

**Genre:** UH. Romance...? *shot*

**Warnings:** Gay McGayersons, naughty language, and V-V-VIDEO GAMES also I haven't written in a long time xD

**Beta'd:** aubuyn on LJ (against her will)

**Notes:** Just something silly I wrote for a friend to cheer them up. Haha the working title for this was "Mortal Kombat of the Heart" xDD Uh this takes place before the TYL, or like, maybe after? idk they are not ten year later, that much I know haha

----------

**Selfish**

"Hey, Gokudera." Yamamoto glanced at his companion, thumbs absentmindedly smashing away at buttons on the controller. The Italian was currently seated next to him on the floor in Yamamoto's room, huddled over his controller with eyes trained to the TV, tongue poking out of the side of his mouth in concentration. Yamamoto got momentarily distracted from his train of thought, overcome by how cute his friend was at that moment. Gokudera's inattentive grunt jolted him back into the real world. He looked at the game, noticing that somehow he'd gotten in more hits than Gokudera. "Um, I was just wondering… What do you think of Tsuna?"

Gokudera snorted, but didn't take his attention away from the video game. Despite the fact that he'd insisted on studying the move guide in depth before playing, Yamamoto still had a full bar of life. "What kind of stupid question is that?" He pressed A, B, B in quick succession, but only managed to make his character jump up in the air and throw a standard punch at nothing. He cursed under his breath, sticking more tongue out of his mouth. "Obviously I think he's amazing, you baseball idiot. Who doesn't? The Tenth can do anything." Yamamoto's character executed some kind of glowing kick, sending Gokudera's through a wall and into a different room. "You bastard! He's seriously incredible though. He's the greatest Boss out there, no doubt. I would die for the Tenth in a second, if he needed me too. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for him." Gokudera's fawning distracted him for a second, during which Yamamoto attacked with another glowing kick. Cursing again, the Italian quickly did a healing move - the only one he seemed to be able to get right - restoring half of his hit points.

Yamamoto 'hmm'ed , his thoughts on something else, and still managed to drop kick Gokudera's fully healed character through the floor and into another room.

"Goddamit! That's not fair, you asshole, I didn't even get the chance to move!" Yamamoto's character jumped down into the room, and Gokudera's finally managed to land a punch. "HA! Take that, fucker!" The hit barely touched his hit points.

"So," Yamamoto continued, his eyebrows furrowed and his thumbs mashing. "Does that mean… You love Tsuna…?" He felt his pulse pick up, and refused to look away from the TV, sure a blush was apparent.

"Of course I love the Tenth!" Yamamoto's heart plummeted into his stomach, and his thumbs stopped moving for a moment. He thought he might be sick. Gokudera landed another hit. "Haa, man, I'm kicking your ass!" Gritting his teeth and swallowing past the lump in his throat, Yamamoto's character kicked Gokudera's again. And again. And again. "Hey, bastard! Use different moves!" Gokudera's character managed to leap away from the assault and use his healing combo.

Yamamoto didn't care though. He didn't even want to play anymore. He knew he should just smile and push it aside – he'd been expecting this response, hadn't he? – but it hurt too much; it was almost a physical pain. Gokudera had been hanging out with him more and more lately. Sure, there were still the barbed insults and the hitting, but Yamamoto could have sworn that they been more in jest than anger recently. He had thought… Maybe…

Gokudera pressed an extensive series of buttons, but from the look of disappointment on his face, and his character's lame block, block, kick, punch, jump combo, it apparently didn't go as planned. Yamamoto distractedly shot a blast of glowing blue power at Gokudera's character and drained half of his life points.

Shaking off his self pity, Yamamoto bit his lip and commenced beating the shit out of Gokudera's character. He'd started this conversation, he decided, so he might as well finish it.

"PLAYER ONE, WINNER," announced the game with a voice of authority (and mockery Gokudera thought), and so the Italian threw his controller across the room in outrage.

"You cheated, you bastard! You kept distracting me!" cried Gokudera in ire, turning burning eyes on the brunet. But at the look of determination on Yamamoto's face, his fury cooled somewhat. "W-what is it, you baseball freak?"

"Gokudera." Yamamoto's voice was quiet and serious, and his eyes unwavering as they looked straight at him. Gokudera coughed and shifted a bit, uncomfortable - not that he'd ever admit it. "Gokudera. Do you ever feel jealous of Kyoko?"

The Italian gave him a bewildered look. "What the hell…?"

"Of Kyoko. Do you ever feel jealous, knowing how much Tsuna loves her?" Yamamoto's eyes were staring right into his, shining with some emotion Gokudera couldn't name – and that, combined with the weird questions and the creepy music from the game's start menu, was really beginning to freak him out.

"What the fuck are you talking about…? Of course I don't – I want them to be together. I'm glad the Tenth loves Kyoko. I want him to be happy. She'll realize one day how amazing he is, they'll get married, and it'll be great. Just what the Tenth's always wanted." Some of his confusion was creeping into his voice now, but he couldn't help it. About halfway through his answer, Yamamoto had broken eye contact, and was now looking intently at his hands clenching and unclenching at the fabric of his jeans.

"I…" started Yamamoto, but his voice cracked. He took a deep breath and tried again. "That's a lot more noble than I could ever be." He glanced back up at Gokudera, and at the look of intensity in Yamamoto's eyes, the smaller boy felt the strong urge to move as far away from him as he could. "If… If I loved somebody, but they were in love with someone else, I wouldn't be able to wish for their happiness." Yamamoto shifted and moved closer to Gokudera, who, in turn, leaned farther back. "If I loved somebody," he seemed to be gaining confidence, as his voice steadied out and grew stronger. "I wouldn't be able to just give them away, and hope they could have a good life with that other person." His voice dropped to a whisper, and Gokudera's eyes grew wide as he leaned in closer, hovering over him, breath ghosting along his face. "I would want to keep them all to myself."

Gokudera swallowed audibly, feeling his face heat up, and couldn't stop himself from looking at the baseball idiot's lips. What was he doing? It was really freaking him out. Yamamoto was practically on top of him, for Christ's sake. If… If he didn't move soon, he was going to… punch him in the face… or something…

Silence stretched between them as their breath mingled, faces inches apart. The eerie background music from the game seemed incredibly loud in the otherwise quiet room, but somehow, Gokudera could still clearly hear the other's breathing as it dusted across his face. He swallowed again, his thoughts rushing around in a frenzy as Yamamoto's eyelids lowered, and he slowly leaned forward, closing the distance between them.

His mind had a mini-panic attack as Yamamoto's lips covered his own, light and sweet, like he was afraid that if he pressed any harder than that, it might break this moment between them. Gokudera forgot how to breathe, how to think – how to_ function _– as those lips parted slightly, and a tongue shyly licked at his own lips. When Yamamoto didn't get any response, he apparently took that as encouragement, since his hand reached up to cup Gokudera's face, and he parted Gokudera's lips with his tongue, sliding in and lapping at the inside of his mouth.

About the same time they had tongue-on-tongue contact, Gokudera's mind, and lungs, and hands finally started working again, and the thought, _'YAMAMOTO IS KISSING ME' _slammed into his consciousness more forcefully than one of Ryohei's fists slamming into the mangled face of his opponent. Gokudera inhaled deeply through his nose, and his hands came up and gripped at the back of Yamamoto's shirt as his mouth decided to start participating. Yamamoto groaned deeply at the response, and leaned over Gokudera more, reaching up to run his opposite hand through the smaller boy's hair—and forgetting that was hand that had been propping him up, he fell on top of Gokudera with an 'oof', clacking their teeth together as the Italian's head thumped solidly onto the hard floor.

"_Fuuuuuuck_," moaned Gokudera, reaching up to cradle his wounded head.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Yamamoto smiled as he adjusted himself on top of him, and began laying little kisses all over Gokudera's face. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on in his friend's head, but he had kissed him back, _kissed him back_, and that was all that mattered to Yamamoto, because you don't kiss people you hate, right?

"Get off me, you asshole," Gokudera growled, trying to push Yamamoto's face away from his own. His cheeks were bright red. "I think I'm bleeding. You cut my lip, didn't you?" He punched him in the head.

Yamamoto winced but kept on smiling, and grabbed Gokudera's hands by the wrists, holding them above him. He ignored the smaller boy's struggling and cursing, and continued laying feather kisses all over his face. "Gokudera. Gokudera. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Gokudera."

"_I said get off of me!"_

"Gokudera, does this mean you don't really love Tsuna?" He stilled completely, and Yamamoto stopped his kiss assault for a moment, glancing down at him curiously. The Italian's face had paled, eyes grown wide.

Yamamoto felt that sinking feeling in his stomach again. "Gokudera…?" he asked, worriedly.

In a sudden flutter of activity, Yamamoto found himself on his back, with a furious Gokudera straddling his waist, and from the feel of it, a controller crushed into the small of his back. He winced again, but he wasn't smiling this time. "Goku…dera?"

If looks could kill, Yamamoto would have been splattered all over the walls. "_Is that what you were talking about, you sick fucker!?_" Gokudera screeched, and punched him in the face again. Yamamoto halfheartedly blocked, but he didn't really care because he was feeling really sick to his stomach again. "You meant 'love' the Tenth, in that way?!" Yamamoto nodded meekly. "What is wrong with you?! Of course I don't love him like that, you pervert! That's like… like… like _you loving the Tenth like that_!" he yelled, and punched him once more for good measure.

And despite that not-so-clear clarification, Yamamoto actually understood what Gokudera was talking about for once, and he felt his heart float back up to his chest and smiled.

Because Yamamoto loved Tsuna too, and thought he was amazing, but would never want to kiss him like he wanted to kiss the boy sitting on top of him. Yamamoto would die for Tsuna – most of the Guardians would – and that was because Tsuna was a precious person to them all, someone who made them feel like they mattered and belonged somewhere. Tsuna was someone who you wanted to devote yourself to, someone who you wanted to make proud,_ make happy_, and Yamamoto couldn't stop smiling because this was just a big misunderstanding, and what he had been thinking before, about Gokudera hanging out with him more, and being less mean, and _kissing him_, well. Maybe he was right after all.

"Stop smiling, you sick freak!" Yamamoto laughed, caught the Italian's fist, and pulled him down to kiss him again, despite the struggling and the controller stabbing into his flesh.

If he was right - and since his friend had stopped fighting and was kissing him back, he rightfully suspected he was - Yamamoto didn't feel so guilty about wanting to keep Gokudera all to himself.

_fin_

-----


End file.
